


Easy to ignore

by gaytrbl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, College AU, M/M, Pining, klance, lance and hunk are best buds, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytrbl/pseuds/gaytrbl
Summary: “Hey Lance?” Hunk asked, laying on the floor of their shared dorm room. “Why do you hit on girls so much if you like Keith?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble, I meant to turn it into an actual fic but it hasn't happened so lol here I love suffering!

“Hey Lance?” Hunk asked, laying on the floor of their shared dorm room. “Why do you hit on girls so much if you like Keith?”  
Lance lifted his head, startled by the unusual question from his previously silent friend. Leaning his head back onto his pillow, he sighed.  
“It uh, it feels? Easier to ignore with girls? With boys i can feel the distinct similarity and I end up wishing it was him and that fucking? Sucks? I like boys. I've known that for a long time but, with girls I can avoid that I like him and just focus on how different girls are and- well- ugh. I don't know. It's stupid.” He covered his face with his hands, cheeks burning. “Please don’t tell that to anyone”  
Hunk paused before reassuring him, “Dude of course, what's said at 3am stays between us.” He sat up, crossing his legs and turning to look across the room at Lance. “Are you ever going to tell him?”  
Lance huffed out a sarcastic laugh.  
“Yeah sure, and get my ass handed to me.”  
Hunks face fell into exasperation. “Lance.” The other boy grunted, voice muffled by his arm. “Lance, Keith likes you.”  
Lance pressed his cheek farther into the crook of his arm, squashing the hopeful flutter his heart gave.  
“No he doesn't.” The mattress dipped and he let himself be dragged into Hunks comforting arms.  
“You should tell him.” He received no reply. “Lance.” Tears puddled on his arms and he heard Lance sniffle before responding.  
“Yeah?” Hunks heart ached at the vulnerability lacing his tone.  
“You have to tell Keith you like him.” He hugged Lance closer to his chest. “Keeping it pent up like this is hurting you both.”  
For a moment the room was silent save for their breathing and Lances occasional sniffle.  
“Yeah.” Lance sighed, defeated and exhausted.  
“He's coming over tomorrow.” Hunk stated, a suggestion evident in his words.  
“Okay.”  
Satisfied, Hunk let the boy rest.


End file.
